fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Magical Academy: Magical Creatures
Day 1 With a smile on his face, Niklas Thoth steps in front of the room and starts to write in the air with his light pen. He rights out in a beautiful print "Magical Creatures". Niklas pauses to look a all the wonderful students that have decided to take his class. "Good Morning students! My name is Niklas Thoth and I am a summoning type mage of Koma Inu! I am currently part of the largest team there known as Thermal Syndicate. In this class I'm going o teach you about all sorts of creatures! Ranging from tinkleworms to Leviathans! But enough about me. I would like all you students to introduce yourself, give me the magic(s) that you use, and the name of one creature you know of! The creature can be mythical or regular!". Niklas sits down on the edge of his desk and listens to his students. Letya Sakura stood and spoke. Her voice was soft and tinkling like a wind chime blowing in the breeze. "My name is Letya Sakura. I practice Butterfly Magic. I am a third year student and will graduate next spring. I am going to become a wizard of Koma Inu! I know a lot about butterflies!" Rayden yawned, then stretched. "Rayden. Heavenly Lightning God Slayer Magic. Cats." He spoke quickly, he was only taking this class because he needed more than two electives, but maybe he could learn something from it. A black bear next to Niklas growled at the student known as Rayden. "Angus he is a friend don't harm him", Niklas said to the bear. Angus stopped growling but still kept an eye on Rayden. Cassidy Alba practically jumped out of her seat and stood. "I'm Cassidy Alba. I use Flower Magic. I just started here and I hope to make friends here and Mejiro," she claimed happily. Hal Apenyo timidly stood up from his chair. He introduced himself in a very quiet voice, "Uhh, hello. I'm Hal Apenyo. I don't know what magic I use and I like bears a lot." He quickly sat down and nervously looked around the room. Following the lead a boy in a white hood stands up. "Name's Ren Akihiko and I hope to be the best Card magic users so I can travel the world." Doing as her classmates had done, Amber stands up, a beaming smile on her face. "I'm Amber Sade, I use Water Magic, and Hippocampus." Amber sits back down, glancing nervously back and forth. Perhaps she should have gone with a normal animal like the rest of the class? Too late now... "Ren, do you have any creature you could name that you know of? And Hal, I love bears as well," Niklas says while smiling. Ren thinks for a moment as he pats his finger to his chin. "Uhhh, well I can name a lot of real creatures, if that's what you're asking. Dogs, cats, foxes, wolves, lions, tigers, bears, oh my!" Ren says, laughing at his own joke." As far as mythical creaturs, I know of a few just from folklore. Like the griffin, the dragon, unicorns, fairies, and of course a komainu!" Meredith perks up, as bubbly as ever and says, "My name is Meredith Rowe and I use Lightning and Celestial Spirit Magic. An animal I know of is a Volpex!" A red haired girl after her stands up. A sword is strapped to her side. "My name is Malina Sakari! I am a user of Beast Summoning Magic and Sword Magic! An animal I can think of is a dragon!", Malina sits back down with excitement. Kaden stood up and with a smile as he said, "My name is Kaden Akira and I'm a water mage. I know of my sister giant dog, Tiny. He's half Newfoundland and half Tibetan Mastiff." Following in her lead, a boy taller than a lot of the other students stands up. He excitedly introduces himself, "My name is Alfred Unik and I am a user of Archive Magic! A creature I know of is a Northwood Bumblebee!". Alfred sits back down an waits for the class to start. Last, but not least, a young blond boy stood up. "Alexander Alastair." His voice was rather shaky as he put his right hand in his pocket, "I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage," he said in a somewhat excited tone as he sat down. "Celestial Spirits, they're a race for themselves." spoke the younf man with a gentle smile. "Thank you all for introducing yourself! It was great pleasure learning even the slightest thing about you!", Niklas says with a smile on his face. "Now for your first assignment! I'd like you to write down in your notebooks what you know about the creature you named and any experiences you've had with that animal! In paragraph form please. You will then stand up in front of the room and share what you know. You will be graded based on your grammar and how long much you write. Minimum of 1 paragraph but can be more! You have 30 minutes! Your time starts now!", Niklas sits down as he watched his students take out notebooks. "Your time is up! Please present what you have written to the class!", Niklas said, excited to here what his students have to say. Cassidy got up went in front of the class with a grin on her face and read what she wrote without looking at her notebook. "Mejiro are a type of birds that are either green, yellow, and/or brown, but they always have a white rim around their eyes. They're very social with not only their own species but other species as well. It's very common for a Merjiro to allopreen which is also called social grooming, it is an activity in which individuals in a group clean one another's body. My experiences with a Mejiro was I was walking home after doing some shopping for my parents when I found a little bird hidden behind a crate. It looked as if it was in a lot of pain so I carefully pick them up and took it vet. The doctor told me that its wing was broken and that it was going to take some time for it to heal. I visited the vet every day from then on. I found my information on Mejiro from the doctor and from what I observed.", Cassidy explained then returned to her seat. Amber gets up from her seat, heading to the front of the room with her notebook in hand. Despite having it however, it's closed, and she pays it little attention. She creates a large bubble of water, then places a seal on its surface. A moment later, a bright flash appears, and after it fades, it reveals a hippocampus. "This is a hippocampus that I made a contract with when I was younger, Uluru. He is a 'true seahorse' as I like to say, being that he has the body of a horse and flippers instead of hooves for traversing through the water. Hippocampi are able to camouflage in order to blend into their surroundings, utilize telepathy, and Uluru is able to use water magic as well. We met after I fell off the side of a boat, and he guided me back to shore. Since I wanted to become Uluru's friend, I searched for ways that I could call upon him if I wanted to see him. After finding out about Beast Summoning Magic, I made a contract with him, and we've been friends ever since." Amber smiles happily, reaching through the water bubble to rub Uluru's head. She then desummons the hippocampus, turning the water back into vapor before returning to her seat. "Thank you Amber and Cassidy! Amber may I borrow that water bubble real quick?". "I just want to add on quickly to what you said about Hippocamp real quick", Niklas says smiling. Smiling in return, Amber nods and creates the water bubble again, keeping it next to Niklas so he may use it. Niklas smiled and said "Thank you Amber. First off, Amber was very correct in the information she said but she left one thing out. As you saw, Uluru was very bright and colorful....not all are like that. Hippocamp come in many different colors and are different in looks just like a person is. My Hippocampi is a light blue and purple."Niklas places his hand on the water. A flash is seen and inside appears a smaller, blue Hippocamp. "That's all I had to add. You may continue on students". Niklas smiled and sat down on the edge of the desk once more. Letya stands, walking to the front of the class. She looks at her notebook quickly, smiles and begins to speak. "I chose to speak to you about butterflies." her voice was light, like a wind-chime swaying in the breeze. "I am a butterfly summoner and therefore I know a lot about butterflies." She summoned three butterflies. One seemed electric and was crackling with energy, one was made of water and made slow fluid movements. Another was green and seemed to be woven out of grass. "These are three of my butterflies. Raju, who is the representative of the lightning butterflies, Katara, the leader of the water butterflies, and Suki, queen of the earth butterflies. They can speak to me, and I can summon more butterflies through them to help me fight. Each butterfly has a different ability that can help me in battle." The pink haired Mage summoned more electric butterflies through Raju. They fluttered through the air spastically. "That is a demonstration of my power." Rayden strode to the front of the class and ate one of the electric butterflies to Letya's protest. "You just killed him!" She shrieked. "Relax you can summon more. Besides I was hungry." Letya made a rude gesture and returned to her seat. "Alright. Here goes." Rayden looked at the writing scrawled on his hand and began. "Cats are small four legged creatues. They come in different colors. They're very cute. Apparently there's a race of human like creatures that are half cat. Scorpius told me about them. They're called... Uh.. Felids?" Rayden burped, then bowed. "Thanks for letting me share." The boy returned to his seat. "Thank you Rayden and Letya!", Niklas said with a smile. "Anymore students that need to present?". Malina got up in front of the class and looked at the presentation she wrote out with a proud smile. "Dragons are creatures of the air, earth and water, making them a special creature in terms of habitat. There mostly known for there training of dragon slayers, but that's just a small bit of a bunch of other talents. As you know, each dragon has a special roar which come an extra organ next to the lungs. Surprisingly, dragons have 2 extra organs, the one next to the lungs and the eldunarí. The eldunarí is a stone like organ in the body of a dragon. It's use is unknown. And I have never had an experience with a dragon, unless you count a stuffed one". ,Malina smiled and bowed to Niklas. She sat back down and waited for the other students. Alexander went up next. Gathering air into his lungs, he started speaking comfirtably "Celestial Spirits are magical beings who reside in their own universe, often refered to as the Celestial Spirit World. There are numerous types of spirits, both, combat oriented and those who lack in those skills, but aren't any less important. The basic separation between the spirits is in two categories, the ones with a unique key and those with more common ones. The ones with unique keys are often refered to as the Twelve Ecliptic Zodiac Keys, as each one of them resembles a zodiac sign. Alongside the vainglorious twelve, there are also the less known Ten Legendary Platinum Keys, but their spirits aren't as.. cooperative as you'd think; and more common, but still rare crystal keys, often refered to as the quartz keys." he said as he put his right hand forwards, calling forth a pair of golden gate keys, showing them to both, the students and the professor. Setting the keys aside, he continued "As for the more common keys, most celestial spirit mages count the Elemental and Silver keys. They are commonly sold at magic stores and aren't as combat oriented as the ones I mentioned earlier. Every key is counted as a unit, regardless of its nature, and every celestial mage is noted by how many units they have obtained For instance, I have nine units, but our headmaster, Arthur Moshiyoto, has over thirty units! That's insanely a lot!" he said as he called forth the rest of his keys, almost all of them being silver. "Each key can be used to summon its respective spirit forth, using the chant Open, Gate of the (Key Name)." he said as he put a simple looking silver key in front of him and chanted Open, Gate of the Lesser Dog!. A small white celestial spirit with a long orange nose appeared in front of Alexander, who seemes to pet the said spirit. "Each one of the spirits must follow certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King who doesn't have a material key himself." he said as he closed Nikora's gate, allowing him to return to the celestial spirit world. "When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner." he finished as he looked at Nikolas. "As for personal expiriences with the said spirits, I've had many, taking into account that I'm a celestial spirit mage myself. But they mostly assist me in battles, or simply hang out with me and help me out." he finished in a proud tone. "Anything to add?" he said with a gentle smile as he bowed. Niklas smiled and "Nope, you pretty much covered everything for a basic. And you are right about the units. I'm impressed. I personally have 9 units.", Niklas said. "Anyone else?". Alfred stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Northwood bumblebees are well....bees. They are much larger than regular bumblebees though. The reason that is, is because of how much of Northwood syrup they store in there bodies for there colony. Northwood syrup is a wonderful, delightful syrup that comes from Northwood trees in a the forest in the north. The syrup is said to taste like sweet vanilla ice cream with a hint of caramel and mint. The northwood bumblebees live up to an astonishing 45 years! This is to make up for the lack of population. I've only seen a Northwood Bumblebee once, as it landed on my head and stayed there for weeks. It occurs afterwards.". Alfred finished and sat back down. Hal tried to avoid going up but in order to at least get a grade on the assignment he managed to walk to the front of the class. "I said I like bears, but I haven't had m-much experience with them. I know th-that they are rather large b-b-beasts and that they have a lot of fur. I also know that they a-are many different types of these bears including ones that are even w-w-white!" For a moment Hal's eyes showed signs of being excited. He quickly went back into his shy demeanor. "Umm, they sleep during the winter, and umm I got to look at one from a very long distance before with some b-binoculars." He looked at the teacher to see if he could be done and as soon as he got a nod he rushed back to his seat. "Thank you Hal! You are correct on almost all your knowledge! Not all bears though sleep during the winter. In fact some can be quite active during that season.", Niklas said with a soft smile. "I think we have 2 more students left to share?". Category:Roleplay